


Mamma Mia

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mamma Mia

"Severus, it's a CD. There is music on it. My cousin Dudley had loads of them. You put it into this player and the sound comes out of the speakers here. Speakers are, uh, how the-"

"Cease your babbling, Harry. I know what speakers are."

"Really?" 

"Stop gaping like a fish. Your mother had a record player. The lyrics to _Mamma Mia_ are etched in my mind for all eternity."

" . . . "

"I was more of a Queen fan myself."

"I bet."

" _I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys._ "

"I did wonder."

"Let me demonstrate."

" _Fuck._ "

"Indeed."


End file.
